ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)
This page is a list of characters present in the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Main Heroes Teen Titans Nightwing / Robin / Dick Grayson * Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Menville * Biography: The leader of the Titans and the first young hero who fought alongside Batman as Robin. * Appearance: Both alter-egos of Robin and Nightwing remain the same as in the original stories. Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A humanoid alien female and the Princess of a planet called Tamaran and a member of the Titans with the abilities of Flight, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Stamina and the power to liberate destructive Green energy from her body. * Appearance: The same as in the original version. After her armor is upgraded in Absolute Justice, Part 2, her suit ressembles her attire from Teen Titans: Rebirth. Cyborg / Victor Stone * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: A member of the Titans who became a deformed mesh of flesh and machine following an unelaborated "accident" which caused more than half of his body to be replaced with cybernetic implants. * Appearance: The same as in the original versions of the series. Raven * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: A Half-Human Half-Demon Sorcerress and member of the Titans with the abilities of Flight, Dark Energy Manipulation and o summon her soul-self. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Beast Boy * Voice Actor/Actress: Greg Cipes * Biography: A shapeshifter who can morph into any beast of the animal kingdom, ranging from a microscopic amoeba to the largest of the ancient dinosaurs, and is a member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Terra / Tara Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Ashley Johnson * Biography: A teenage girl with the abilities to manipulate the elements of Earth, Electricity, Ice and Metal who initially had trouble controlling her powers until she was found, healed and trainned by Superman to become the heroine she wanted to be and is the first expanded member of the Titans. She has romantic feelings for Beast Boy and is a very close friend to Starfire. * Appearance: Visually the same looks as in the original season. Her new custume is a one sleeve red and white leotard with large blue boots, golden belt, bracelets, necklace and leg rings and a red mask. Supporting Characters Justice League Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Voice Actor/Actress: George Newsbern * Biography: One of the last survivors of the destroyed planet of Krypton (alongside his cousin), he is one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Batman and Wonder Woman) as well as Terra's trainer and supportive mentor. Along with the same powers as in the comics, Superman also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to control Crystals at will (an ability he is given by Terra as a Thank You Gift). * Appearance: Tooned after his appearance in The Batman, but wearing his costume from The New 52. Batman / Bruce Wayne * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Conroy * Biography: Ghotam City's Bat-themed crime-fighting vigilante, he is one of the three leaders of the League (alongside Superman and Wonder Woman) as well as Nightwing's mentor. * Appearance: Designed after his appearance in DC Animated Universe, but waering his costume from The New 52. Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Voice Actor/Actress: Grey DeLisle * Biography: The Warrior Princess of the Paradise Island of Themyscira, she is also one of the three leading memebrs of the League (alongside Superman and Batman). She is also Terra's childhood superhero idol and godmother. * Appearance: Detailed after her appearance in the 2009 animated film. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: An Air-Force pilot who became Abin-Sur's successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Modeled after his looks in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Justice League: Doom. Flash / Barry Allen * Voice Actor/Actress: Wally Wingert * Biography: A scentist who developed Speed Running abilities after a freak lab accident with Chemical Experiments hit by a lightning bolt and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: The Half-Human Half-Atlantean warrior king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Voice Actor/Actress: Carl Lumbly * Biography: The last surviving Martian and a intelectual member of the League. * Appearance: Based on his alternate counterpart's looks in the Justice League episode A Better World. Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Marsden * Biography: Terra's older brother with the abilities to control the classic elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in the series' comic book tie-in Teen Titans Go! arc "Metamorphosis", but with Brown Hair and Green Eyes. Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (similar to Mary Jane Watson in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Superman's biological cousin and Geo-Force's love interest and is a member of the League. Simialrly to her cousin, along with the same powers as in the comics, Supergirl also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to control Crystals at will (after Geo-Force enhanced her wih it). * Appearance: She wears a combination of her costumes from The New 52 comicbook series and the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Voice Actor/Actress: Jodi Benson * Biography: Hal Jordan's wife and bussiness boss, she is also a member of the Star Sapphire Corps as well as a member of the League. * Appearance: The same looks as in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Queen Mera * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: Aquaman's wife, the Queen of Atlantis, Diana's half-sister (Hyppolita's daughter with Poseidon) and a member of the League with superior Hydrokinetic powers. She has a good relationship with Terra, who oftenly meets her in a beach which is the closest to Atlantis and the two together swim with Sea Animmals (mostly Orca Whales). * Appearance: Some of ther looks are based on her looks in DCAU, but she also wears her attire from Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Voice Actor/Actress: Peter Cullen (similar to Optimus Prime in the Transformers franchise) * Biography: A scientist who was turned by one of his experiments into a plant themed creature and is a member of the Titans who is determined to fight evil to protect plant-life (or "The Green" as he says). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Green Lantern Corps John Stewart * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: An archtect and U.S.A. Soldier who was recruited by the Green Lantern Corps after demonstrating his willpower and worth. He is close partners with Hal Jordan and a potential member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Lana Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Clark's first sweetheart on Earth before Lois Lane who became a member of the Corps after having once proven her courage by helping some of the heroes deal with the Parademons' invasion. * Appearance: She uses some deals from Superman: The Animated Series in her visual look. Her Green Lantern attire is based on Starfire's One Piece Leotard from Teen Titans: Rebirth. Dionne Stewart * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: John Stewart's daughter and one of Terra's closest friends. She joined the Corps after proven to have shared her father's will. She is also a member of the Knights of Rao and a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the series' finale Things Change. Her Lantern Attire is similar to Boodikka's (with exception of the helmet and the sleeves). Kilowog * Voice Actor/Actress: Jess Harnell (similar to Ironhide in Michael Bay's Tranformers Cinematic Universe) * Biography: The Green Lanter Corps' drill sargeant and trainner of new recruits. He is one of Hal Jordan's closest allies and a reverse member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Boodikka * Voice Actor/Actress: Vanessa Marshall * Biography: A member of the Corps and Dionne's mentor. She is also a close ally to Hal Jordan and Lana Lang. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Tomar-Re * Voice Actor/Actress: Tom Kenny * Biography: A bird-beaked member of the Corps who is said to be the first member Hal Jordan met after he joined them. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. The Bat-Family Batgirl / Barbara Gordon * Voice Actor/Actress: Kath Soucie (similar to Sally Acorn in the 1993-1995 Sonic the Hedgehog animated series) * Biography: One of Batman's prodigies and Nightwing's love interest. She was also a member of Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad under the identity of Oracle until she and Deadshot left due to Waller's little care for possible human casualties (which included her father Commissioner Gordon and Lawton's child daughter Zoe, whom she alerted Lawton off). She is also a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Some of the same as in the 2016 film adaptation of the graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke, but with violet eyes. Red Robin / Tim Drake * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith (similar to Sonic the Hedgehog in 2010-present games and Human Torch in Lego Marvel Superheroes) * Biography: The third hero who adopts the identity of Robin after Dick Grayson (Nightwing) and Jason Todd (Red Hood). He is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited film series. Robin / Damian Wayne * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (similar to Ben Tennyson in Ben 10) * Biography: Bruce Wayne's ten-year old biological son with Talia al Ghul. He was raised by Bruce since he was an infant to insure he would grow up as a better human like his father is, which explains why he is as easy-going as the previous Robins (to contrast the original comics where he was rough and almost anti-social with the others). He is a reserve member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the comics, but tooned after the other characters in the show. Knights of Rao Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza (similar to Amadeus Cho in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Another of Terra's friends and a member of the Knignts of Rao, he is a highly intelligent boy from Japan with a I.Q. of 210. He is also a honnorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Collen Vilard * Biography: Lana Lang's daughter and one of Terra's friends who became a member of the Indigo Tribe after showing she has a very potential sense of Compassion. She is also a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the series' finale Things Change. Her Indigo Lantern attire is a Indigo Tribe variant of her mother's Green Lantern attire. Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Voice Actor/Actress: Collen Vilard (similar to Tails in Sonic Boom) * Biography: A nine year-old orphaned boy who became a member of the Blue Lantern Corps after a ring, which sensed that he needed Hope to help overcome solitude and grief of his mother's death, attached to him. He is the youngest member of the Knight of Rao and is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: She is a blond-haired blue eyed boy in his visual looks. As a Blue Lantern, he wears an attire based on Saint Walker's (but with short pant-legs and sleeves) and a Helmet with Pilot Glasses. Other Characters Lois Lane * Voice Actor/Actress: Dana Delany * Biography: A successful veteran journalist from Daily Planet, she is also Superman's wife and the Justice League's supportive liason to the government. She is also very kind to her husband's prodigy Terra and is a mother-figure to Starfire. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Vicky Vale * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Ghotam City's successful and popular reporter and Bruce Wayne's fiancee. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman vs. Dracula. Alfred Pennyworth * Voice Actor/Actress: Martin Jarvis * Biography: Bruce Wayne's long time loyal butler and supporter. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon * Voice Actor/Actress: Xander Berkeley * Biography: The head of Ghotam City's Police Department who is a long time close ally to Batman and is Barbara Gordon's father. He is also one of the few people in Ghotam aware of his identity of Bruce Wayne. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. 'Galfore' * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The current ruler of Tamaran and Starfire's guardian and father-figure. * Appearance: The same as in Betrothed. 'Aqualad' * Voice Actor/Actress: Wil Wheaton * Biography: An atlatean teenager and Aquaman's prodigy. He is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the previous season. Doctor Nuidis Vulko * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The chief scientific adviser of Atlantis and a loyal ally to Aquaman. * Appearance: Tooned after other characters in the show, but with the same details as Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Hyppolyta * Voice Actor/Actress: Susanne Blakeslee * Biography: The queen of the Amazons of Themyscira and Diana and Mera's mother. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited and tooned after other female characters in the show. Artemis * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: The sargeant of Themyscira's Amazon Armies. * Appearance: The same as in the 2009 Wonder Woman film. Etrigan the Demon * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: A demon from other words who, despite his violent tendencies, usually finds himself allied to the forces of good.mainly because of the alliance between the superheroes and Jason Blood, a human to whom Etrigan is bound. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe, but with his attire from The New 52. Jason Blood * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: The bonding host of Etrigan. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. Krypto * Voice Actor/Actress: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: Superman's Kryptonian pet dog who is referenced by public as "Superdog". He is in Rocks of Krypton, where he bids his friendly welcome to the Titans in the Fortress of Solitude. Beast Boy (due to his animal shapeshifting abilities) is able to understand what he says. He also helps Superman and the Titans when Mongul and his spawns attack Lexcorp. * Appearance: Some of the same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Villains Individual Villains Slade * Voice Actor/Actress: Ron Perlman * Biography: One of the season's primary antagonists. He is the most enduring of all of the Teen Titans' enemies, a enigmatic criminal mastermind who has relentlessly stalked them with a series of mind games and sinister traps. He also joins Lex Luthor's Dark Society (and acts as a double-agent working for Brainiac). * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Brainiac * Voice Actor/Actress: Corey Burton * Biography: One of the season's primary antagonists. He is an alien android with the great obssession of collecting worlds and convert them to his image. * Appearance: The same as in Legion of Superheroes. Blackfire * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: Starfire's older sister and archnemesis. Also a member of Circe's Furies. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Rose the Ravager * Voice Actor/Actress: Alyssa Milano * Biography: Slade's ferocious daughter. A deadly swordswoman who is determined to accomplish her father's work and plans. She is also a member of Talia al Ghul's League of Samurais, Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad and Circe's Furies. * Appearance: The same as in the series' comic book tie-in Teen Titans Go! Mongul * Voice Actor/Actress: Jim Cummings * Biography: An alien warlord and the ruler of Warworld. He is one of Superman's recurring foes. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Circe * Voice Actor/Actress: Tricia Helfer * Biography: One of Wonder Woman's central foes. She is a powerful witch who has a intense grudge with the Amazons of Themyscira. She is also the organiser of the Furies (consisting of her apprentice Jinx, Blackfire, Kitten and Rose the Ravager). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. The Joker * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: A psychopathic super-criminal of Ghotam City and is Batman's archenemy. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. Ocean Master * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker (similar to Loki in the Marvel Animated Universe and Lego Marvel Superheroes) * Biography: Aquaman's half-brother and nemesis. * Appearance: The same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Kanto * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: An aster assassin and weapon expert from Apokolips. He appears in Rocks of Krypton, where he leads a pack of Parademons on Earth to capture Starfire and recruit her as one of the Furies for Darkseid. He and his Parademons end up getting in a fight with both the Titans and Blackfire's pack of Gordanians until of villains were defeated by Superman. * Appearance: The same as in the 2002 video game Superman: Shadow of Apokolips. Kitten * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: The spoiled and bratty daughter of the super-criminal Killer Moth and one of Starfire's most hated foes. She ends up joinning Circe's Furies in the end of the season. * Appearance: The same as in Date With Destiny. As a member of Circe's Furies, she wears the same costume as in the series' 2013 spin-off Teen Titans Go!. Fang * Voice Actor/Actress: Will Friedle * Biography: Kitten's criminal boyfriend. He is human from the neck down, but has a giant four-legged spider in place of a head. * Appearance: The same as in Date With Destiny. Dark Society Lex Luthor * Voice Actor/Actress: Clancy Brown * Biography: Superman's archenemy and the leader of the Society. He is the cuorrupt C.E.O. of Lexcorp, a controversal company of technologic weapons and protocols, whch had fallen multiple times at the hands of criminals, most recently Vandal Savage, who had damaged Luthor's image and repultation by framing him for the use of the weapons against humanity. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. The Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: One of Batman's adversaries and a member of the Society. A mad scientist responsible for the creation of Fear Gas, a chemical experimnet which can cause the victim to hallucinate of their deepest fears. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited. The Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Voice Actor/Actress: Nika Futterman * Biography: Wonder Woman's archnemesis. She is a half-cheetah half-human hybrid wwith Cat-like abilities and a member of the Society. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts. Sinestro * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: A former Green Lantern Corps who organised his own Corps whose Rings are feed by their foes' Fear. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Gorilla Grodd * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The king of a savage realm known as Gorilla City who is one of the Flash's major foes and a member of the Society. He is an hyper-intelligent telepathic gorilla able to control the minds of others. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Black Manta * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: Aquaman's archenemy and a member of the Society. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Times. Hive Five Jinx * Voice Actor/Actress: Lauren Tom * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a powerful sorceress who is capable of casting spells which bring bad luck. She is also Circe's apprentice and a member of her Furies. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. As a member of Circe's Furies, she has a large hair and wears a darker variant of Circe's attire. Gizmo * Voice Actor/Actress: Candi Milo (similar to Dexter in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory) * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a genius inventor who can turn seemingly innocuous objects like into dangerous weapons. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. See-More * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy. His powers stem from a variety of interchangeable colored eyeballs which are accessible via a dial in his helmet; each eyeball is equipped with a unique function or attack, such as multi-vision, X-Ray vision, hypnosis, projection of eye-shaped bubbles, laser beams, and balloon-based flight. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Mammoth * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a hulking bestial male with mane-like hair, feral fangs, and superhuman strength. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Task Force X Squad Amanda Waller * Voice Actor/Actress: C.C.H. Powler * Biography: The corrupt head of C.A.D.M.U.S. and the organiser of the Squad. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Bronze Tiger / Benjamin Turner * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: A mercenary with a tiger-themed armor and equipments and Deadshot's replacement as leader of the Squad. * Appearance: The same as in the comics. Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kat Cressida (similar to DeeDee in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory) * Biography: A psychopatic member of the Squad and the Joker's frequent accomplice and obssessive lover. * Appearance: Tooned after her appearance in Batman and Harley Quinn and wearing the same attire as in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness * Voice Actor/Actress: Greg Ellis * Biography: One of the Flash's Rogues and a member of the Squad who is widely skilled on the use of his Boomerangs. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Captain Cold / Leonard Snart * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: Another of the Flash's Rogues and a member of the Squad who is armed with his Ice-based gadgets, primarily his Freeze Gun. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A metahuman superhuman crimminal with Ice Bending abilities and a member of the Squad. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. King Shark / Nanaue * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A shark-themed humanoid from Atlantis and a member of the Squad. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Clayface / Basil Karlo * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin (similar to Skarr in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) * Biography: One of Batman's villains who possesses a clay-like body and shape-shifting abilities and a member of the Squad. He is in A Matter of Family, where he and the Squad are assigned by Waller to capture and recruit Barbara Gordon. Just as Barbara and Nightwing are cornered with no way out, Clayface is eventually stopped from attacking them by Terra, whose Earth-bending powers allow her to control him and turn him against the Squad, allowing the young couple to escape. He latter appears with the Squad battling the Titans near the Titans Tower. He is defeated by Geo-Force. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Neutral Characters Red Hood / Jason Todd * Voice Actor/Actress: Cameron Bowen (reprising his role from Injustice 2) * Biography: The second vigilante to assume the identity of Robin before Tim Drake and Damian Wayne until he witnessed his mother getting killed by the Joker, leading him to become a more unruly vigilante and assume the alter-ego of Red Hood. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Batman: Under the Red Hood, but tooned after the characters in the show. Deadshot / Floyd Lawton * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: A former member of Waller's Task Force X Squad and the world's greatest mercenary who is known for almost never missing a target he willingly shoots at. He appears in a flashback of A Matter of Family, where it is shown that he, along with Oracle, had left the Squad after Waller dismissed the possibilities of human casualties in one of the Squad's lattest missions (one was his daughter Zoe, who was about to be killed along with Barbara's father Commissioner Gordon if he had not broken off the mission and saved them). He latter appears in the Titans' battle with the Squad helping Nightwing defeat Slade and latter in the end of the episode relaxing with his daughter. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Justice League. Solomon Grundy * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A hulking zombie, he was a mobster who eventually crossed the wrong people. He was killed, cursed, then dumped in a mystical swamp, rising again 25 years later as a soulless monster, forever seeking his lost soul without being aware of it. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. Minor Characters Lara Lane-Kent * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Superman and Lois Lane's five-year old daughter and a very loving child girl. She has a very good relationship with her parents' friends and allies, including Batman (whom she reffers to as "Uncle Bruce") and Wonder Woman (whom she calls "Aunt Diana"). * Appearance: She is a child variant of her mother. Amelia Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: Tara and Brion's mother and one of Wonder Woman's childhood best friends who was Hyppolyta's prodigy in Themyscira. * Appearance: She is visually an older variant of Terra. She wears an light-blue one piece dress with a green lace and a silver tiara. Athena * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: One of the Olympian Gods and the Goddess of Wisdom, who is very supportive to the Amazons is oftenly accompanied by a Barn Owl in her shoulder. She appears in the episode Soul of an Amazon, where she visits Themyscira and offers a very gentle mentorship for Raven, who had almost lost control of her powers by unleashing her darker side to defeat Circe. * Appearance: She has the looks of a long blond haired cyan eyed young woman and wears a light blue one piece dress with a golden bagde and a silver helmet. Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)